Pokemon Adventures: Hohenn
by VexingSnake
Summary: Vex is an ambitious Pokémon trainer who just started his journey. He wants to travel the world and beat the ultimate champion... Red. But before he can face him. He will travel the word to become the strongest.
1. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1

Vex awoke to the sound of his alarm. Strange seeing as he didn't remember setting it the previous night. He slammed his fist down hard on his Squirtle shell alarm, So hard in fact that the alarm shattered. Well, despite the rough beginning Vex was very much looking forward to today. As it was the he would start his Pokemon journey in the wonderful region of Hohenn. He got up and changed then went downstairs. His mother was waiting in the kitchen with his breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, are you ready for your big adventure?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I. Just travelling around and capturing new and amazing Pokemon" Vex replied

"Well you'd best be off then, otherwise you'll miss the handout!" She Said Vex jumped at this and quickly checked the clock for the time. 10:45 flashed in his face.

He needed to be gone by 10:00.

"Oh, Shit" Vex exclaimed.

He than proceeded to bolt down his breakfast and run out the door. He reached Birch's lab by 11:00 and walked in the door as a kid with glasses walked out with a new pokeball.

"Did I miss the handout?" Vex asked, the boy gazed up and gave a slight nod.

Vex's spirits plummeted like a stone. Just like that his hopes were gone...

"But there might be 1 or 2 left." The boy said

...and they went right back up as he rushed in so fast knocking the poor boy off his feet.

"Prof. Birch!?" Vex called.

"Hello?" Replied a gruff voice

"Hi I'm Vex. I'm here for the Pokemon handout for new trainers."Vex said

"Well you're just in time! We were about to pack all the pokeballs away."Birch said smiling.

"Well what is left?" Vex asked, hoping.

"We have 5 Pokemon left."Said Birch

"Charmander: The flaming lizard.

Treeko: The wood Gecko

Totodile: The guardian of the sea's.

Chimchar: The fire monkey.

Froakie:The water frog.

Which do you want Vex?"

"I cant decide! There's to much choice!"Vex Replied looking franticly between each pokeball.

* * *

Sorry this first chapter is so short. But I need time to think about the starter choice.

-VexingSnake


	2. First Battle

Chapter 2

Vex Looked franticly between the five pokeballs.

"Could you let them out?" Vex asked

"Of course!" Replied Birch

He let them out and they all went about the lab doing their business.

He couldn't make up his mind between them. A Charmander or Chimchar would be cool as he loved fire types, but a

Frokie of Totodile would also be awesome as they could easily beat the first Gym.

However what caught his eye was the Treeko it had one large scar running across its brow and stayed away from the other playing Pokemon. It regarded Vex with onyx coloured eyes. Vex didn't know why but he had to choose him.

"Professor, could I have the Treeko?" Vex asked.

"Really? Why not the Charmander or Totodile?" Birch asked puzzled.

"Well..."

CRASH!

Vex turned round to see a Machamp bust through the wall with a man on its shoulder. The man was pale and had pure white hair and a white trench coat. Exactly the opposite of how Vex looked.

The man Stepped down and walked towards the Pokemon and put them in a sack.

But when he reached for Treeko. Treeko jumped and spun away towards Vex.

"Treeko" It said.

"Huh, you want me to fight with you?" Vex asked

"Treeko!" It confirmed

"So you want a battle then?" The man asked "In that case, go Machamp!"

The Machamp stormed forward and stood in front of its master.

"Machamp use Mach Punch!" Said the man.

"Treeko use pound!" Shouted Vex

The 2 Pokmon clashed in a fight of tail V fist Treeko however got hit and was sent flying back several meters into a wall.

"Treeko!" Shouted Vex

...No response.

"Treeko!" He shouted again and again.

"Hah, pathetic I don't want to steal a weakling like that! Machamp finish the boy!" The man commanded.

The Machamp readied its fist and was about to deliver the blow when.

"TREEKO!"

The small lizard launched at the Machamp in a fury of claws. The Machamp couldnt take the barrage and soon fainted to the floor.

"NO!" Shouted the man.

He glared at Vex. "This isn't the last you've heard of me for I am … Wes, Leader of team Shade. And former Champion of Orre!"

Then he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

2 Hours later Vex was in the hospital with his mother and Prof. Birch.

"Well Vex, I don't know what I would have done without you" Said Birch

"Well, at least I got some battle experience" Vex said looking at his pokeball

What a battle. Vex had beaten one of the champions of Orre's Pokemon. The man who beat two criminal syndicates simultaneously. What a fight.

"Are you serious Vex!? You could've been killed!" Sobbed his mother.

"Mum I'm fine" Vex said "I'm actually happy because, I got my first Pokemon"

"Well Vex, This may seem sudden, but how would you like a little wager?"

"Yeah, what?" Asked Vex

"I bet that someday on your travels you will beat the current strongest trainer in the world... Red." Said Birch

"Red! No! That is impossible. They say he beat the elite four without losing a Pokemon!" Exclaimed Vex.

"Well not now ,but in time." Said Birch "You are really good at fighting."

"But..."Vex Said

"No, you are just like Brendan" Said Birch looking up.

"Who?You mean Brendan Maple the current champion of Hoenn?" Asked Vex

"Yeah, He was just like you and even lived in that house before you, but his family comes from Johto and had to move back a few years ago. He stays with is farther Norman Maple. The leader of the Petalburg city gym."

"Wow, the champion used to live in our house? Awesome." said Vex

"Well, best be off then and Vex..." Vex looked "Try to leave by today if possible. After all you can make it to Oldale town by sundown."

"Well sounds like a plan." Said Vex's Mother. She had stopped crying by now.

"Sounds like you just want to get rid of me!" Vex joked

"No ,you know I'll miss you." She said Smiling softly.

"Yeah."Said Vex

"Well Vex You'd best be off. Don't worry we'll send you off." Said Birch.

"Well then... Go Treeko!" Said Vex. Treeko appeared in a flash of red light.

"Treeko!" He said.

"Do you want to come on an adventure with me?" Vex asked Treeko.

"TREEKO!"

Well that's a yes. Treeko jumped up on Vex's Shoulder and Smiled. Looks like it's time to go now.

Vex walked to the edge of the town with Treeko brimming with excitement.

"Wait!" Shouted Birch

"Huh" Vex Replied

"I forgot to give you your Pokedex and pokeballs"Said Birch

"Ahhhh, Thanks Birch!" Said Vex.

"And I wanted to wish you good luck." Said Birch

"Thanks!" Said Vex

"Well...Goodbye!" Birch waved Vex off.

Vex left with Treeko in tow, to go on a whole new adventure.

* * *

Hope You Liked It.

Took me way longer than the other one. Did you like the fight. Or the starter Choice?

Well send me a review and I will read it.

Bye!-VexingSnake


End file.
